My Beautiful Slave
by fluffylamb57
Summary: Kidnappings, Slavery, and being a Mistress to the Lord of the West! What more could a supposedly protected Princess ask for? UNDER REVISION!
1. Chapter 1

MY BUTFULE SLAVE CHAPTER 1

Kagome, and Songo had terrible sores on there rest from there hands being bound. All thanks to there captures. But they weren't the only ones. There was at least three more from there village that had been caught too. There was other women there that must of been from other villages. The three that was from Kagome`s village was bounded with them. Kagome had known them all her life. There names where Amah,Eri, and Ayakia. All five of them watched as there village was on sat afire. It had been three days ago. They where all tiered, and weak, plus they hadn`t had a bath in days. Kokuhare the leader of the bandits that had caught them. He told his men that they would be making camp at the river up ahead. In a while they made it to the river, and started setting up camp for that night.

All you women can go over to the river, and get a drink. I wount you all to take a bath. But with only five at a time. Just so you wount try to get away. We well start with you five first. Untie them Leaue. Here are the cloths you well where after you bath.

Leaue gave them some soap to get cleaned with. Plus some drying cloths.

I`m going to bath with my cloths on.

Kokuhare got off his horse, and walked over to Kagome, and looked down at her.

You well Undress to bath or I well do it for you, and goes for the reast of you too. If I do well you, and all your men turn the other way so we can bath in privacy? Hell no. As soon as I turned my back one of you would try to kill me, or run. The men well turn around, but I well keep an eye on my merchandise.

When the men turned around the women started to undress, and started to clean.

Make sure you all clean really good. Then I wount you all to get cleaned, and ready for the action. We well be there tomorrow.

Kagome`s face was a bright red from having to show herself in front of the bandit. Kokuhare watched every move Kagome made. His eyes where tinge red with lust. But he made know move towards her.

Would you like a little help winch?

Kagome is in a almost whisper.

I rather do it my self. Then to have your filthy hands on me. Now, Now, know sence being so nasty about it. I`d hat to have damaged goods to sell. They don`t bring as much. Sorry master. Now that is much better. You all need to get to know that word.

Kagome scrubbed all the dirt of her, dried off, and dressed fast, as did Songo, and the reast. As they where doing that the leader had his men positioned around the women, but had there backs to them., as they bathed. The bundle of cloths they where to put on didn`t do anything for the imagination. It was sea threw, and it was open on both sides, with a peace of rope to tie it shout. The front plunged down really low. The dress cam just below the but. Kagome, and the other four that bath with her where led to the fire to keep worm , while they groomed there selves. With some comes that was handed to them. Then they where all tied back up, but a little looser. There was seventeen women in all. By the time they where done the food was ready. Sence there hands where tied in front it made it easer for them to eat. After they where feed they where all put into the middle of camp in front of the fire to keep worm, as they layed down to sleep. The bandits gave there merchandise some blankets to keep them from catching a cold, and sleep on.

Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru must be arguing again.

Miroku could here them from all the way up the stairs. They where arguing in the Sesshomaru`s study.

We have lost two of our servants in an accident, plus we are short handed already. So whats that got to do with me? I`ll tell you little brother. We are going to an action. Why do I need to go? You need to learn how to pick out good quality servants. Maybe a concubine. Why is that. Inuyasha it is time for you to help out with the running of the castle, and be a man. Besides you need to pull your own weight. What ever. You need to go and get ready. Why are we leaving right now. As a mater of fact we are leaving in one hour.

Keade watched as her masters rode away, as she has seen sence the where just pups. She had almost raised them, so she treated them like they where her own children. She was the main servant in the castle. She is the ramrod. Most of the servants loved her she treated them all as her children, even though she only looked thirty. In her demon she was three hundred.

Hay don`t you two ever get tired of arguing, and fighting?

Inuyasha turned around, and looked at Miroku.

It`s non of your business. I know it isn`t. But you two are giving me a headache.

Miroku hit Inuyasha in the head with his staff. Inuyasha turned to glar at Miroku.

You better not ever do that again, or I might kill you.

Sesshomaru glared at them while the two where talking, Sesshomaru then desighted to ignore them , as he kicked the sides of his horse, and galloped on ahead away from them. He had know intension being late for the auction. It was a haft days ride, plus he wounted to look over the slaves, before they went up for seal the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

MY BUTIFULE SLAVE CHAPTER 2

Kagome was woke up by the leader of the bandits, that was hollering at them to get up. When she did wake up she seen that Songo was already awake.

Lets go winches you have only an hour before we get there. Master. Yes what is it. I need to go behind some bushes. Is there anyone else that needs to go before we head out just raise your hands. Ok two at a time then we well go.

Thirty minuets later they where on there way. The leader was right about the time being an hour. When they got there they where all put in cages, that was know more than a prisoners ceil. After he left them there in the cage, he went to register how many slaves he had for sale.

I wish we had a chance to escape? We all do Songo. Hay maybe who ever buys us well let his guard down, and we can escape. Songo there is a flaw to that? What is it? We could be going to diferent buyers. Oh, your right. Hay lets make a pact? Go on. If one of us excaped we find the other one, and help her escape too. Yes that sounds good.

There was a lot of beings, and humans gathering around the caged to look at the merchandise. Most of them male, that was touching, and feeling them. By evening time Kagome, and Songo was so embarrassed. There faces showed a deep red from embarrassment. There was two men in pretcurly, that seemed interested in her. One had long curly black hair he wore in a high ponytail . He was at least six foot three. The other that was with him had his hair in a long black braid, he where a star on his forehead. He was a little shorter, around six-one. Kagome didn`t like the way they where looking at her. They had lust in there eyes. Then Kagome seen three men walk in. She could not help herself from staring. One was around six-seven, he was so gorges to her she had never seen a man looking so good. His Silver/White hair was past his nees as it waved back, and forth as he walked. He had a haft blue moon on his forehead, and two deep red stripes on both sides of his face. he had what looked like purple eye shadow. The next one seamed to be six-five. His hair was almost the same as the other one but he had dog ears. As Kagome looked into there eyes she notest that they both had golden eyes. The taller one's was a molten gold, the other was a bright gold. Then there was a man that seamed to be with them that had short black hair, tied back in a little ponytail. When Kagome looked into his eyes his seamed to be a dark purple. Plus he was wairing a monk clothing. Kagome judged his height as the same as The one with the ears. He was looking at Songo more than her. Kagome notest that they where the last ones there. The man that did the auctioning went over to them, and led them to the cages. When the men got to the cage they sniffed. Sesshomaru liked one cent in particular. It smelt like cheerys / vanilla. Sesshomaru, and his brother both could tell that most where virgins. As the auctioneer led them away to a room. Soon he left, and cam back with the bandit that had taken them. They went into the room that the auctioneer left the three at. Pretty soon the auctioneer cam out with some guards. They started to take one of them at a time back to that room. Then they cam a graved Songo.

Where are you taking her? Get back winch. It is non of your business.

He then shoved her back. Songo fought the guards as they almost had to drag her to the room. Kagome had notest that there was two that didn`t come back, and she was afraid that Songo wouldn't. Her fears was relished when the guards cam back without her. Kagome`s heart was pounding fast with fear, and rage too. When they opened the cage , and graved her she didn`t go quietly she fought them all the way there. Bu that time all had left but one of them. When Kagome finely got there they chained her to the wall. Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he walked up to her. Kagome had know idea what he was doing. When he got top her he started to run one of his hands up, and down her smooth curves. He liked the feel of her skin. It was very soft, and firm. This was the one that he was looking for that had the smell off cheerys/vanilla. Pulse it had to be the very last one. Kagome got tiered of him touching her, and started kicking, and screaming at him.

His eyes narrowed as he pushed her up against the wall in a blink of an eye. It startled Kagome.

You bitch is going to learn how to do as I say. Or else.

His hand graved her crotch.

I`ll find a diferent way to teach to behave. Now do you get the point?

Kagome could fell his hot breath near her ear. She nodded her head as a yes, as she thought of what he might do.

Now let us go.

Kokuhare was very happy with what he got for the four girls Sesshomaru the lord of the west bought. After Sesshomaru got to where the others where he told them that they would be going, and then they would make camp fare away from here.

But I wounted to stay awhile? No we need to get back with the new servants. Then if you wish you can go gallivanting around.. Come on bitches.

They where haft way home when they made camp. Inuyasha, and Miroku gathered wood for the fire, while Sesshomaru watched the slaves. When they had enough wood Sesshomaru took off to get something to eat. Awhile later he cam back with a boar already cleaned. He cut chunks of meat, and stuck sticks in, and put them over the fire. Two hours the meat was done. Inuyasha, and Miroku got up, and took some of the meat to the women, then they sat down to eat there selves.


	3. Chapter 3

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 3

You four women go wash up, and get right back here. There is know excaped. Here is some diferent cloths to put on.

Sesshomaru threw them some cloths. That was why Miroku, and Inuyasha weren't in the room when Sesshomaru checked out Kagome. They went to get decant cloths for the women.

You see we are demon dogs so we well know if you get away from the water. Yes master.

They all went to wash up after eating, and to get dressed. Kagome, and Songo took the bottoms of there cloths, and cleaned there teeth as best as they could. When they got back there was blankets layed out for them to sleep on.

It was early the next day when they where woken up.

Its is time to get up so we can be on our way. No it is to early. I need more sleep. You well get up or I well throw you in the water.

That got Kagome up fast.

I`m ready now. Gather your blankets. Lets go.

As Naraku was standing there with Bonkotsu they notest four women missing. So they walked up to the auctioneer and asked about the four that was missing. The man told him that the one that owned the fore slaves sold them the evening before. Naraku was outraged but he kept his cool. The man gave Naraku the name of the man that had the slaves, and pointed him out. He walked over to the man.

So you are the one that has these slaves? Yes I am. What can I do for you? I notest that there was four missing. Yes the western lord bought them. Really? Yes he did, and he paid me well for them. Besides you don`t refuse the western lord. Its to dangerous. Yes indeed it is. I well take my leave now that the bidding has started. By the end of the auction Naraku had bought two women, and Bonkotsu bought three.

So you are Kagura, and you Conna. You both well always do all my bidding when I say to.

Bonkotsu bought the other three that cam from the village that they lived in.

What did you mean that one there is going to be yours? Just that little brother. She would be to much for you to handle. What the fuck, are you saying that I`m weak? That I`m not strong enough? Yes I can tell she is an untrained mico. Can't you feel her powers? I feel a bit, but I bet you just wounted the best for your self.

Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms.

Their just to be our servants Sesshomaru. Not to fuck.

Sesshomaru turned towards Inuyasha, and took his fist and hit him knocking him off the horse. Then the fight was on. Miroku sat back on his horse and watched.

There they go again. Lord Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, don`t you think we should be on our way? I my self would like to get there sooner than later.

They both stoped, and looked at Miroku. Then they got back on there horses and went on to the castle.

Miroku was ridding right beside Songo.

So your name is Songo? Yes ser it is. Well Songo I would like for you to bear me a son. There he goes again brother.

Inuyasha rode up beside Miroku.

You lecher leave the bitches alone. You just wount to mount her.

Kagome was fuming. We are not bitches. My name is Kagome, and hers is Songo. So call us by our names. Its bad enough that we where kidnapped. I well call you what I wish bitch.

Kagome was even madder. She ran up to his horse, and hit it between its ears so it would rear up, and it did, and when it did Inuyasha feel off.

There you deserved that. My name is K a g o m e ! Got it? You are such an ass !

Sesshomaru wounted to laugh, but he kept his face of indifferentists on. As Miroku, and the other women laughed. Inuyasha got up, dusted himself off, and then stormed over to her.

Why you . Its Kagome.

Inuyasha rased his hand ready to strike her across the face. When suddenly his hand was graved.

That winch is mine to correct. So don`t thank about even hitting her. You are the one that provoked her. Besides what would lady Keade say to you doing that?

Inuyasha huffed, and then got back on his horse. They started on there way again. As they went along Songo, and Kagome talked between them selves.

I`m a little freaked out Kags. I wonder what they well have us doing? Songo I realy don`t wount to answer that. You have seen the way they look at us. It gives me the shivers just thinking about it. Kagome I think we ott to watch our step, and start doing everything they say. So they wount you know.

Kagome`s cheeks turned red. It was another hour before they got to the castle. All the women where tired.

You all well clean up, dress and reast the rest until tomorrow. Welcome my lords, and Miroku. I see you brought new servants. Yes we have. Now I well leave them in your charge lady Keade. Very well my lords.


	4. Chapter 4

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 4

The three men went there separate ways. Sesshomaru went to his room, to clean up.

My name is Keade I`m head servant. This is Tiesue. Tiesue well show where you eat sleep, and bath. You are to go with her. But first I wount you to know that there is know escape here. There is a barrer around this castle, and all the land around it is too. So you see there is know sence you even trying. Now for your names. I`m Kagome, and she is Songo. It is nice to meet you. What about you two? I`m Menlee, and she is Manlee, we are twins. Well welcome to the castle of the moon. Tiesue you can take them now. I herd that they made you walk all the way here. You poor dears.

Tiesue undid there bindings, and had them follow her to the hot springs to bath.

Take your time and get really clean. Or lords does not like their servants to stink, or be dirty. I well get you some clean kimonos to where.

Keade knocked on Sesshomaru`s study.

Inter lady Keade. My lord where do you wount the servants put? I have not desighted yeat. Just get them settled in, and have the healer look at the rope burns on there hands. Yes ser. Well that be all? Yes for now.

Oh Songo this is divine. I wonder if the beds well be just as good. We well see. Well I`m ready to get out. How about you Kags? Just about. I got to rinse. There all done.

As they all dried off, they then dressed. Kagome was wearing a blue Kimono, with cherry peddles falling down to one side of her. Songo put on a green, with a few flowers here, and there. They combed out there hair.

That kimono looks nice one you Kags. That one you are whearing looks good on you too. Thanks. Men, and Manlee you look great in yours too. Thank you.

Tiesue cam back in.

I bet you all are hungry? I feel like I`m starving we haven't eat today. Well then follow me.

After awake they got to the dinning place where all the serpents eat.

Here is where we all eat. After we eat I well show you to your rooms. Thanks. Now lets eat.

Kagome`s stomick growled, she then blushed with embarrassment. lady Keade smiled.

You Kagome are a mico. A mico. But I have know powers. You haven't been trained. Our lord Sesshomaru would like you to be trained. What for? I do not know Kagome.

After they ate they where showed to there rooms. The rooms only had a few things in it. A bed, dresser, a vanity, with a comb, and makeup, plus a closet full of Kimonos. Kagome also had a pitcher, and a wash bowl. So Kagome desighted to go wash up a little. She then got dressed in night cloths, and went on to bed.

The next morning Tiesue cam.

Kagome you are to serve the lord Sesshomaru breakfest. Ok. I well tell you how to serve him, while we go get his meal. I well also show you where his chambers are.

Tiesue told her all se needed to know. Sesshomaru could smell her even before Kagome got to the door. Tiesue had left already. Kagome knocked. In a deep rich voice Sesshomaru told her to come in.

You can set it on the table, and then go over there to set until needed. Yes my lord.

To Sesshomaru she was even more beautiful now that she was cleaned up, and groomed. As she set the tray down her hand touched his ever so slightly. Her heart started racing, and she started to feel hot in her lower regain. Sesshomaru caught the sent of her arousal, and razed one of his eye bowels in amusement. As he thought to his self. I just very touched her and her heart speeds up., and the smell is tantalizing. He then stood up.

Come over here to me winch.

Kagome could see the lust in his eyes, as she backed up, with a freighting look in her eyes..

I said come here winch.

My name is Kagome, not winch.

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her. Kagome didn`t have time to even movebefore she was pined to the wall.

You are to do as I say. When I say it do you understand?

He then nibbled , and kissed her neck. He then found her lips. When he very touched them, Kagome felt like she was on fire. She didn`t know what this feeling was. She had never felt it before. Sesshomaru took advantage of her being so naives, as he deepened the kiss. As he did that he grounded his hard member against her. When she felt it she grinded against him as well. She had malted into his arms. He puled nack a bit. He sean the passion in her eyes. He groaned with wount. When he heard a knock on the door, he let out a little growl.

Who is it. Its your brother. Whats wrong with your nose is it broke. To much sniffing Anyway it`s time to go We are late. Whats wrong did you over sleep? No, now go away. I`ll be down in a little while.

Inuyasha caught a sent, and desighted to see what Sesshomaru was doing. When he opened the door he looked at his brother, then he looked at Kagome. Her face was a deep red.

Get the hell out little brother.

He then slammed the door in Inuyasha`s face. He then herd his brother go off in a huff.

Now where wore we?

He steal had a hand around her wast. He took a claw and gentaly traced her lips. They looked so delouses puffed up from kissing. He then turned around.

Now are you going to start lessening? If not. Well I bet you know.

He had forgot all about his breakfest. He wasn`t hungry for food anyway. He then left her in a daze.


	5. Chapter 5

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 5

After Kagome cam out of her daze she started to clean his rooms . It was her job to keep it that way. Even his bathing room. When she was done she left As she went she remembered how the kiss felt. She steel felt it. She was steel on fire. She thought to herself.

I need a cold bath.

She was mad at herself for giving in to him. As Kagome was going down the corridor she herd a loud slap, and a door slamming shut. Then she seen it was Songo that cam out that slamming door.

That, that bustard !

Then Kagome seen Miroku coming out of his room with a hand print on his face again, and a big grin on his face. Songo just huffed as she walked off. She hadn`t even seen Kagome walking her way. Kagome wanton her way. Just behind Songo. She then herd Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru coming.

What was that? Well pup lets ask the monk.

When they seen him they seen he had another hand print on his face.

You have been at it again haven't you Miroku? I can't help it . That new winch Songo just brings out the beast in me. With that cute ass. I just had to get another feel. Apparently you are not the only one that likes the new bitches. Someone we know had his hand in the cookie dish.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

I was just teaching her a lessen. Oh is that how you do it? I seen she had you to attention. I really wonder who was teaching who. You are just jealous Inuyasha. I bet you wish it was you that was holding ,touching, and kissing her Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then hit Sesshomaru in his mouth with his fist. Then the fight was on yeat again.

Well you two give it a reast. Aren't we suppose to be patrolling your lands?

Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha both stoped. All three of them took off to do just that. One of the servants cam into the kitchen where Kagome, and Songo where at.

Our lords are at it again. What over this time? I over herd it was over that new girl there Kagome. That is your name isn`t it? Yes it is.

Lady Keade cam into the kitchen.

Lillie that kind of talk can get you in the dungeon, or dead. Lord Sesshomaru would not hesitate at doing so. Now go and eat your breakfest, and then get back to work. Yes mam.

Awhile later Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha cam in from patrolling. Sence Miroku was human he only went out so fare. He was always the last to get back. When he did it was launch time. Kagome had to take care of Sesshomaru. So she is the one that did so. After he was done he went to his study to take care of maters of the estate. Kagome had eat before Sesshomaru got back. So when he went so did she. As he was doing his work, Kagome sat in a corner awaiting his orders. A couple of hours he had finished his work. A smirk cam over his face.

A good hot soak in the hot springs well feel good. Come Kagome it is time for my bath. Bath? Yes.

Tiesue had told her that washing him was part of her job. She even told her how to do it. This was strange to her. She had never seen a man in the nude, and defiantly never had bath one. It didn`t take long to get to his rooms, and into his privet hot springs. Once there Kagome started to take his clothing off. Every time she tucked him her heart raced faster. When she took the last peace off her eyes went wide, and her mouth feel open. Sesshomaru was amassed at how indecent she was. Her face was a bright red. Kagome wondered if all men was as big as he was. Surely not.

Is there something you like Kagome?

Kagome graved a rag, and went behind him, and started to bath him. His body was so well toned, his hair was like touching the softest silk. She finely desighted that not all men where not that big. Kagome heart got caught in her thought when she watched water running off his tone body. When she had finished washing him he got out. Kagome raped a towel like cloth around him. When he sat down in his bedroom, Kagome started to dry his hair, after she thought it was dry enough she then brush it out. Sesshomaru was going craze with her touches, her smell, and the warmth that was coming off her. He was getting hard again. He wounted so much to be pounding into her. Hard, fast, and deep until she screamed in delight. He they cursed himself now his member was even harder, and throbbing with wount. Kagome was so engrossed with doing his hair that she didn`t notest what she was doing to him.

You may go now Kagome. You are dismissed for today. Thank you my lord.

After she left he sat there for a few minuets. He was so lost in the lust he felt for her. How could feel so strongly for just a servant. Well he could use her she would make a good toy to pass the night away.

After Kagome, and Songo ate dinner they desighted to take there baths.

So Kags how was your day? Fine I guess. Come on Kags, I meet when you gave him a bath. How big was he?

Kagome turned a little red.

Ok, he was huge. Did he have you know. No he didn`t. I just was wondering. Songo.

They started giggling.

I wonder? What Songo? If it runes in the family. Songo you are a bad girl. Lets talk about Miroku? Was he big. I don`t know he didn`t have me bath him. There is one thing I know, he can't keep his hands to himself. I think he has a thing for you Songo. He is just a lecture. Oh by the way, what was that smack I herd this morning? Well this morning I took him his breakfest. After I sat it down I started to make the bed of his. I made a mistake of having my back to him as I did so. The next thing I know he was playing with my butt. I turned around and. Let me guess you slapped him. Did you get into anyway trouble for it? No I didn`t. I think he likes me slapping him. I bet he is kinky Songo. Probly. Lets go ahead and get out. I`m pretty tired. So am I Songo. Its been a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 6

When Kagome got to her room she went right asleep, and started to dream. Kagome was in her hut with Songo minding some cloths. Her mom was cooking, while her father was hunting.

Could you, and Songo go and get me some herbs, and berries? Sure mom when do you wount them. When you can get to it. Well we can finish the clothing after we get back.

They took off. First they desighted to get the berries first, then the herbs. That is when it happened a bounch of men on horseback surrounded them.

Good afternoon lasses. Would be so kind to tell us where there might be a good place to eat?

As he was talking some of his men dismounted fast, graved, and gagged them. Then tied them up. They didn`t even have time to scream. They then took them, and went to the village, and took three more young women then set some of the places on fire , then made off with the five young women. End of dream. Kagome screamed, and shot up in bed. She was covered with sweat. With the member fresh in her mind her tears started to flow She got up, and thought that maybe she would be able to go to sleep, if she took a stole out in the gardens. They had been told that they could be in the gardens but they had to leave the gardens if the lord cam out to them. So she slipped into some cloths then slipped into the gardens. When she got out there was the smell of lavender, and jasmine. There was other flowers too. As she strolling she didn`t know that she was being watched. Sesshomaru was out on his balcony when he spotted his servant. It wasn`t hard for him to see in the dark, after all he was a dog demon. Kagome was startled when there was a flash of white, and then her master was in front of her.

What are you doing out this time of night? I couldn`t sleep my lord, so I thought that a little fresh air would help me sleep easer.

As he got closer to her he took in her sent. He didn`t know why it affected him so.

You should not be out here by yourself it is dangerous. Why my lord. You told us that you had guards posted everywhere. And I do, but this is a diferent kind of danger. What kind? You are a female. Someone could take advantage of you like this.

He graved her around her waist, and pined her hands. He then took a claw of his other hand and lifted her chin up. He leaned in to brush his lips ageist her ever so slightly. He started to lay butterfly kisses down her neck. Nipping every once in awhile. Then he kissed up her neck, and took her lips again. As he did so he started licking her lips. Bagging for her to open her mouth. Her lips parted, and his tong darted in. He then hungrily kissed her, and tasting her assents. Kagome`s heart was pounding fast, as heat pooled in her lower abdomen. He deepened it more. She let out a moan. Kagome didn`t know what was happening to her. Her hole body was tingling, and hot. Before she new it he had picked her up, and was laying her on his bed. He quickly tore her cloths off, and took his off as well. Then he started kissing her again slowly. In a deep lustful voice

I`m going to take you now.

He layed a trail of butterfly kisses to her breast. With one hand he tweaked one, as he suckled the other, then he switched. When he thought he had paid them enough attention he started kissing her farther down, as Kagome had his hair in her hand as she let out another moan. When he got to her belly button he then sped her lags, as he was running his tong into her navel. He then took a finger and eased it inside her, and started pumping. He finely got to her women hood, and started licking, and suckling her nub. Kagome could fell her self getting tighter, around his finger. He then added another finger into her wetness.

Oh my lord it feels so good. At that moment she let out a scream, and her walls contracted around his fingers as she cam. Sesshomaru licked up her juices, and layed kisses all the way up to her weighting lips.

This well hurt at first but you well love the feeling after words.

He then plunged deep, and fast into her wetness. He kissed her as she screamed. He stayed steal while she adjusted to him. when she raised her hips he new it was time to move inside her. He started out slow.

You are so tight Kegome.

He soon picked up speed. It was not long when Kagome cam again. Sesshomaru then flipped her over , and pulled her butt up, and pushed her face down some. He then graved her hips and started to plunging it in faster, and deeper. Pretty soon he started going faster. Kagome felt his balls slapping against her butt.

Please faster, and more please.

By then she was getting every inch of him. Soon he could feel her very close. Kagome screamed her pleaser, while Sesshomaru shot his seeds into her he let out a howl. They then fell together, and went to sleep steal joined.

A few hours past, when Sesshomaru woke up. Kagome`s sent seamed to be a lot stronger. It even had a spicy smell to her now. His eyes widen. Then it downed on him that she was in full heat. He was puzzled. He new humans went into heat once a month, but they didn`t have that strong on smell. Her smell was very strong. He then thought that maybe that it was because her being a mico. Or did she have some dimness blood in her? What ever it was he was enraged with lust. Sesshomaru pulled her thighs apart, leaned down, and took in her strong sent. He then started licking her trigger. He was so hard, he had precum coming out of his member. Kagome started moaning, and bucking, when he started running his tong in, and out of her. He then pulled away, and flipped her over. He then drove his thick long shaft into her, and started grinding into her. She let out another moan.

Lord Sessy it feel so good.

She pushed up to meet him. He was slamming into her hard, and fast. When he shot into her, she cam also.

Women your cunt feels so good.

He feel into the bed, and pulled her up close to him. They both where sweating, and breathing hard. Then suddenly there was an knock on the door. Sesshomaru let out a loud growl.

Who is it? Its your brother. I been weighting on you.


	7. Chapter 7

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 7

Go away. Sesshomaru we haft to patrol our land.

Sesshomaru kept growling.

I`m not going. You and Miroku can do it on your own. Now leave me alone. What in the fuck is wrong with you.

Then Inuyasha caught the sent of Cherries, and vanilla. Now who had that smell. Then it hit him. It was the new girl Kagome. He had Kagome in there with him. He then cought the other smell of strong spices. His heart started racing, his blood started boiling, and his member got real hard.

Oh shit Sesshomaru you have that bitch in with you.

Inuyasha got away from there as fast as he could. He had to put some distance between him, and the bitch. His teeth was showing as he ran down the stairs, almost running over Miroku.

Just hold on. Where is the fire Inuyasha? There is no fire I just wount to get going.

Miroku lifted one of his eye browels.

Where is your brother? Oh he said to go on without him. Is he sick? No.

Inuyasha was acting nerves'.

He said he had some stuff to do around here. Well then lets go Inuyasha.

They soon took off. They had eaten earlier. Songo hadn`t seen Kagome so she went to knock on her door. When she didn`t answer Songo went on in. She wasn`t there, and her bed haden`t been made. She then went on to the kitchen. Keade was in there.

Lady Keade have you seen Kagome. No my dear I have not. Did you check her room? Yes, and her bed is not made.

As they where talking Sesshomaru cam into the kitchen.

My lord one of the servant Kagome has ran away. No she hasn't. She is in my bed chamber. We where whored because she had not come to feed you your breakfest, and she has not eaten yeat either. She is to stay in my room. She is not allowed out. She is not to leave my room for anything. Do I make myself clear? Yes my lord. Now I`m ready for my meal. I wount someone to take over her job, and take care of her. She needs her breakfest too. My lord If you like I can take care of her. Yes you can, and you well take over her work. My lord do you wount me to take her stuff to your chambers? You can take her stuff, but she needs no cloths. Here are the keys to my chambers.

Songo bowd and left with Kagome`s breakfest. Sesshomaru had told her to make up the room after Kagome ate. Keade gave Songo`s job to one of the new servants. Songo unlocked the door, and then locked it back after she went in. She looked at the bed it was a mess. She sen Kagome`s nightgown shredded on the floor.

Here is your breakfest Kags. I`m here to take care of you.

She smiled a little then looked down.

I`m not very hungry Songo, thanks. I`m sorry Kagome. For what? Songo I feel so strange. In what way Kags? I don`t know. I just craving our lord Sesshomaru. I have never felt like this before. He took you didn`t he?

Kagome bluched. Yes he did. Kagome why does he wount you to stay in here? I don`t know Songo. I could be doing my duties. But he wount let me.

Songo talked to Kagome as she worked. After she put fresh linens on the bed, she then went to get Kagome`s stuff. She put them away when she got back. Then she got Kagome ready for her bath, after she put fresh towels in there for her.

Songo where is my cloths? Our lord told me you didn`t need any. But why Songo? I don`t know Kags. I thought he had something ease for you to wear. You mean I have to go around in here nude? I guess so Kags. I`m sorry, but I have to go now. I`ll see you later.

Kagome felt very strange as she got in the water. Kagome then notest that she had longer nails on her feet, and hands. She gasped when she seen spiraling stars going down her left arm . They where a mixture of colors. They where very noticeable. What was happening to her?

Sesshomaru was in his study trying to get some of his work done, but his mind was only on her. He soon gave up, and went to his room. He could tell that she was in bathing. So he sliped out of his cloths, and slid into the water. He then graved her from behind. She woreled around on him. Her eyes where flashing with anger.

What have you done to me. Look at my arms.

He was looking at her face.

You should see your face.

On Kagome`s face was the same stars. Running across her forehead in a zig- zag pattern. Her eyes changed colors. They depended on her mood.. Her lips where a deep red, and now her nails where claws. They where gold in color. She had the same zig- zag patter on both hips. Pointing to her woman hood. She had what looked like gold eye saddle on. One of her legs had spiraling stars of diferent colors too like what was on her arm.

You mast be a dog demon, or part. Kagome strugaled in his arms. Why did you do this to me? I have done nothing to you except mate you.

He then pined her arms.

You are now even more beautiful.

He whispered into her ear. He then licked it, and then her neck. She trembled, and whispered.

What are you doing to me

He kissed her, as he pulled her closer to him. He was so aroused. He picked her up, and slid her down onto his rod. She raped her legs around him as he started to move her up, and down his rod. He then went, and sat in the shallow, and started pumping into her faster. Untell they both cam. They where panting, trying to catch there breaths.

I never new that sex felt so good.

Kagome`s hair was to her knees now. It was black, with gold at her tips, and one stripe going down on her right side the same color of gold `


	8. Chapter 8

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 8

Sesshomaru`s member swelled inside her like a couple of dogs do. They sat there holding each other while it went down. After they finely where able to part. They washed there selves, and then got out of the water to dry off. Kagome went to the vanity, and started combing her hair. Sesshomaru took it from her and started combing her hair for her. After she was done, she then returned the favor. Soon they where groomed. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up, and threw her on the bed. He couldn`t understand why he kept wonting her. He looked at her, and let out a little growl, and pounced on her. For another round. The fire inside him was so intense. Nothing could stop him.

Inuyasha, and Miroku got back from there rounds by lunch.

Hay you old hag where is Sesshomaru? Inuyasha you have know manners. lord Sesshomaru was in the study last time I looked. I`ll go ahead, and have lunch first before going to see him.

Songo just cam into the kitchen for Kagome`s, and Sesshomaru`s lunch.

Well hello my beautiful lady. I`m not your lady, master Miroku. What are you doing? I`m getting Kagome, and lord Sesshomaru`s lunch. What for you are my servant. Besides Kagome is the one that is suppose to serve Sesshomaru. Not you. Lord Sesshomaru told me to take care of Kagome, and Him.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

Where are they bitch? They are in his chambers.

Inuyasha was mad, and growling.

What has gotten into him.

Jaken just cam into the kitchen, and Inuyasha graved him by the throut.

Tell me Jaken what is wrong with Sesshomaru? Explane Jaken. I can't breath milord.

Inuyasha then dropped him. He then started telling him what was going on. After he was done everyone was in shock.

What! Kagome is in heat? So being the dog Sesshomaru is. He took her, and he is in heat now too. Be warned lord Inuyasha, lord Sesshomaru well kill to keep all males away from his bitch. More so now that she carries the sent of a dog demon bitch. How can that be. She is human? May be I can answer that. You know something about this? Yes I am. Then tell us. Well you see When Kagome was a baby her parents left her with some humans. So they could protect her. But then her parents was killed be Naraku when he took over the southern lord, and lady's castle. Also Naraku new that there was a baby girl. He would go to any length to get her. I`m the only one that know her true identity.

Everyone was in shock.

You are telling us that she is the true air of the south? That , the slave Kagome is really a princes? Yes she is my lord. Tell me does Sesshomaru know about this? No he doesn't my lord. Well then I well have to go brake the news to him. Me lord please, he well kill you, if you would weight just two more days. He well see you as a threat to him. But why would I be a threat? You are haft demon dog me lord. If you get to close you well not be able to stop your ergs' to mate her, and clam her as your own.

Inuyasha picked Jaken up, and then slung him to the floor.

Just what do you take me for? I can handle anything toad. Inuyasha he may be right. Not you too Miroku? Just be careful, there is know telling what might happen.

Inuyasha took off to Sesshomaru`s room. He just stud there debating if he should knock. Then he caught her sent yeat again. She had a strong spicy smell to her sent, and very much a dog dimness. Hes was getting aroused. Then he herd her say.

Oh, please, I need it. Give it to me .

She growled, and then she whimpered.

I need more.

Jaken was right Inuyasha couldn`t control his instances, but before he broke the door down Sesshomaru caught his sent, and growled loud. Before Inuyasha new it he was dangling from the wall by his neck. With Sesshomaru`s claws piercing him. His golden eyes where now red. He didn`t car if it was his brother. Then they herd a noise behind Sesshomaru. There was Kagome on all fours, and wearing nothing. She gave them a look of deep lust in her eyes of a dark blue. She was rubbing her butt up against the four poster bed, and was moaning. The fight was on. They both got in possession , and was looking for an opening.

Go fine your own little brother. This bitch is mine. You have not marked her Sesshomaru.

So she isn`t. I`m the one that took her. There is know dought that she is mine. Well see. It sounds like the seven layers of hell broke louse.

Know one would get close two fighting, except Miroku. Before Inuyasha new it everything turned black.

Sesshomaru please don`t kill your brother. He can't help himself any more than you could. He well never touch this Sesshomaru`s mate.

Inuyasha had blood all over him from Sesshomaru`s green whip from his fingers.

Take him far away some where. I well defend my mate.

Like a streek of lighting he was back with Kagome.

You are my one well ever touch you except me.

Kagome stud up, and licked his chin. He let out a growl. Then he started kissing her neck, and licking it. Then his teeth grew longer, and he bit down onto her neck. He than sucked some of her blood , as he gave her some of his. After he pulled his fangs out he than lapped up the left over blood. He than put her on all fours, while he was still standing. She was so hot and wet. He didn`t wast know time when he drove into her deep as he could. It feeled her up. She could feel the heat inside her .

Faster

She moaned. He ablaiged. He slamed into her hard, and fast. They reached there peek, and cam at the same time, and feel on the bed. They where so exzosted they soon feel asleep, with his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 9

Inuyasha woke up awhile later.

What the seven hells? You just stay steel while they fix you up. What is going on Miroku? What do you ember? I was in front of my brothers room. You, and your brother got into it over Kagome. He almost killed you. If I hadn`t talked him out of it, you would be dead. It`s coming back to me now. Sesshomaru had me by my neck. I seen Kagome on all fours backed up to a post on the bed moaning.

When he thought of the way Kagome was positioned, his pulse quicken, and he tried to jump up.

What the hell. Miroku let me up you fucker. Sorry friend I can't do that. Why? Because you would go back, and get your self killed. I don`t wount to lose my friend. There hard to com by. Your right. So lets think of what we need to do. How about we go out and camp for a couple of days, we can keep an eye on the weastern lands. That way you wouldn't go crazy again. That sounds good Miroku. Now unchain me. Not until we get fare enough away. You ass. Keade said it well be three days before Kagome is out of heat. So your not like regular dogs witch take 21 days. So I thank two more days well do for us to camp. Inuyasha promise me that you well not sneak back here. I wount.

With in a hour they where gone. Songo had took them something, but when she went to get the dishes the food hadn`t been touched.

Lady Keade they had not eaten. That is normal for them Songo. Mabe they well eat dinner later. Don`t wheary they well be fine.

Just then Jaken cam in.

Jaken I need to talk to you. What do you wount? I wount you to keep all, and I mean all men away from the castle. That is until our lord is back in his right mind. That even means you. Why me. Jaken you are a male. What do you think he would do to you?

Jaken shivered.

I`ll be off then. Jaken make sure you have the army stationed all around the castle, but at least five miles away from it. That is a good Idea that I cam up with..

Keade, and Songo rolled there eyes.

Two days had past. Kagome, and Sesshomaru was out of heat. He told Songo to have a seamstress come to take measurements for new Kimonos for the new Lady of the weastern lands. He was back to his old self.

Kagome you well be moving into my chambers. But my lord I have my own chambers. Songo well be bringing the reast of your stuff in. I well be having you some new cloths made. I already have cloths. You are the new lady bitch you well do as I say.

Sesshomaru went to his study to catch on all the paper work.

Miroku I would like you to send Songo to my office. Ok Sesshomaru.

Miroku took off to find Songo. When her found her he let her know that the lord wounted her to come to the study. When she got there, he was at his desk.

Songo, I wish to know all about Kagome? Yes lord Sesshomaru.

Songo then told him everything about her.

My lord if I may? Yes. My lord I`m suppose to always take care of Kagome. I come from a long line of demon slayers. I was raised as one, and I have been protecting her sence she was a baby. Songo you well keep on keeping an eye on her, and keep her safe. You well know longer be a servant, but a lady in weighting. You well be moving four doors down from our chambers. You well need to be fitted for slayers cloths, and of corse a ladies cloths also. there is another thing I wish to discuss with you. Yes? How ld are you, And how come you are not looking older? Because my lord when they selected me to be her garden. They pricked her finger, and had me lick the blood off it. That way I`m bound to her life span. Thank you for letting me know. Now leave me.

Songo bowed and went to the door before she went out Sesshomaru told her to not let Kagome know what she had told him, and that went for everyone that new who she really was. He told that is the first thing she needed to do before someone opened there mouths.

Soon Songo went back to see Keade, and told her what Sesshomaru said. Keade told Songo to make sure everyone new not to talk. Then she asked Songo if she would tell Tiesue to come see her. Songo did as she said. When Tiesue got there she was told that she was to be Lady Kagome`s servant. Every one around the castle made sure they called her lady Kagome. After Songo was done she went to see Kagome. Kagome was in her chambers getting measured for her new wardrobe. Songo made up a story to tell Kagome. She told her that sence she was a friend of hers she was know longer a servant. Then she got measured for her new wardrobe also.

The next day after cuddling with her new mate Kagome was feeling happy, and good. That is unyell tiesue brought in her breakfest. The smell of it made it worse.

Please take it away Tiesue. Its makeing me feel sick. As you wish my lady.

Tiesue took it back to the kitchen.

Are lady is not feeling well, and she would not eat. She said it made her sicker lady keade.

Keade went up to Kagome`s chambers to see what was wrong.

Well you have know fever. I bet I know what well make you feel better so you can eat. I`ll be right back.

She took off, and got some kind of herb tea, and brought it to Kagome. After Kagome took the tea she started feeling better.

I feel like I`m starving, and my stomick doesn't hurt now. Now I`ll comedown to eat. Tiesue help me get dressed.

Keade had already left. When she did she went start to her lord. She was getting ready to knock when Sesshomaru told her to come on in.

What is it you wount lady Keade? I cam to inform you that Lady Kagome is with pup, and that she has the morning sickness. I gave her some herb tea to make it better now she is fine. Do you think that I did not know. Now that she feels better she said that she is coming down to eat. She is to week to do so.

He rushed out of the room, and flew up the stairs before she even had one foot on them.


	10. Chapter 10

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 10

What are you doing I`m going down to eat. You are to week women. But I`m hungry. I can walk.

Know sooner then she said that that she tripped as she took a step. Before she fell her mate caught her.

I well take you down. This Sesshomaru well not let his mate, and pups get hurt.

He picked her up ,and took her down the stairs. When he put her down, she had a shocked look on her face.

What pup? How do you know? I new the momet it happened. Kagome`s jaw droped.

Sesshomaru turned to Keade.

Make sure that she has plenty to eat. So she can build up her strength.

He then turned , and went back into his study. When Kagome got to the dinning room Songo was there having her breakfest. Keade showed her, her place at the table. When Kagome sat down. Tiesue, and Menlee cam in with a lot of food. Kagome had only eaten a tiny bit the first day of her heat. So she was starving.

Morning Songo. Morning lady Kagome. You know it is Kagome. I can only call you by your title. Well if you have to. This looks really good. It is. Tiesue I well have my tea in the gardens. Well you join me, after we have eaten

Kagome eat well. She took her time to enjoy it. After Songo, and her was done they went on out side to enjoy the spring day. They enjoyed strolling around all the beautiful flowers. The smell was heavenly. When they cam to a nice grassy spot Songo layed down a blanket, so they would not get grass stains on her cloths.

Songo, I`m going to be a mommy. I`m not surprised Kags. Sesshomaru kept you in your chambers for three day, and three nights. Yes, and I've changed into a demon. I`m pretty worn out from being in heat. Do you think it was the heat that made me change. No Kagome I wouldn't think so. Kagome, do you know much about a dog demon? No. Well your not like humans . They have there babies in three months. WHAT ! Think about it this way Kags. At least it isn`t nine months. Your right. There is some things that are good about being demon. Well a lot. I don`t mind the way I look now. I think I look better. I think you do too. Thanks. Do you think I`ll be a good mom? I think you well just do fine. By the way did you know that a big party is coming up? No lord Sesshomaru didn`t tell me. He probly thought that you would. And you have. Kags, the seamstress is also making ballroom dresses . They might be done already. It was just the other day I was a slave. This is so strange to me. I know what you mean.

Just then Inuyasha, and Miroku showed up.

Well, well what do we have here? A couple of lovely ladies. I see you have some tea, and some snacks. Do you two need any help getting up from the grass? Know thank you Miroku. You are know fun Songo. I bet you can't hardly move can you Kagome? Not sence you where in bed so long. You probly well need help .I can get up by my self. The women then got up.

Kegome blushed a deep red. Inuyasha then whispered into her ear.

You know that day you looked pretty sexy. I seen all of what you have to offer, I'd like to fuck you myself.

Kagome got even redder. Then she slapped him in the face. He graved her wrist, and pulled her to him. Then Inuyasha rubed up against her. She tried to push away.`

You know you like it.

Inuyasha then let her go. Kagome then turned, and stomped off. All that time Miroku had Songo distracted. Then he graved her butt once again. He had a nice hand print on his cheek. Songo ran to catch .

Kagome why are you mad? What did he do?

Kagome had tears in her eyes, as she t5old Songo what he said, done.

you should tell your mate. I don`t wount to be the cause of them getting into another fight.

Say Inuyasha what did you say to her?

Inuyasha had a wicked look on his face.

I showed her, and told her how I felt. It didn`t help me at all. I need a cold creek. I`m with you, after polling that Songo I`m all hard.

Later that day Sesshomaru cam out of his study sore. He went to find his mate. He found her in the kitchen.

Come with me mate.

Kagome followed behind him. When they got to the stairs he picked her up, and cared her to there room.

I need a nice warm bath, and I wounted you to join me. That sounds good..

Kagome took his cloths off, and then her own. They slipped into the warm. Sesshomaru sat down, and Kagome starting washing, and massaging his shoulders, until he relaxed. After she was done he started to bath her. He ran his claw down her side, while he kissed her, and washed her. He then took in her sent it soothe him, and excited him at the same time. He was now hard. Kagome `s heart started racing, and she could feel the heat pool between her legs. He started to kissing her more, and nipping at her neck, as he reached around and started rubbing her breast. They rinsed off. Then her picked her up, and went to a bench to help her dry off. She helped him drie off too. Then Sesshomaru got to his knees, and started licking, and sucking her. Kagome`s knees where giving out. So he layed her down without missing a beat. She then cam screaming his name. He then mounted her, and sled into her hot wet slick folds, and started grinding, and pumping away. When he exploded inside her as he took her over the edge with him in pure bliss. They layed into each others arms while they caught there breaths.

That was good bitch.

They cleaned up again, and dried off for the secant time. After they dried, and groomed each others hair they dressed, and he carried her down to the bottom of the stairs. When Kegome was settled on the right side Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was settled on his left. Inuyasha could smell what they had been up to. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face, as he thought to himself. that she must of not told Sesshomaru what he had done.

Are you lessening to me Inuyasha? Sorry I was thinking Sesshomaru.

Kagome had suspicions about what he was thinking.

Inuyasha I said that I had some business to take care of the next few days. I well be back before the party. I wount you to take care of things while I`m gone. Right brother.

A look cam over Inuyasha`s face. After dinner Kagome told her mate that she was tired. So he took her up to bed.

Then he left to go to his Study. Tiesue cam in to help her get ready for bed. Kagome dismasted her for the night. Then Songo cam in.

Hi Songo. I was tired, but only because Inuyasha kept starring at me. I felt like he was looking threw my cloths. I know how you feel. Miroku kept trying to grave me. Yes , but I seen the way you look at him. You must like him. That pervert. Well I guess I do. You better get some reast anyway because what you did before dinner.

Kagome blushed a light pink.

How did you know? I was going to your room to get you for dinner, and as I got to the door I got an ear full. By the way how do you keep up with him.? I seen how you walk. Kagome`s cheeks got darker, as she threw a pillow at songo, and giggled.

Good night Songo. Good night Kags. See you tomorrow. Ok.


	11. Chapter 11

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 11

Kagome was woken by Sesshomaru, as he kissed her.

Good night my mate, and you too, pup.

He layed his head on her belie. Sesshomaru was all ready gone before Kagome woke up. Sesshomaru didn`t need as much sleep being a full blooded demon. Unlike humans, and pg demonesses.

The seamstress cam the next day, with all diferent designs of the finest of silk for Kagome, and Songo to chose from. Kagome had never felt silk that soft. Kagome let her know that they where expecting. So she would need some Kimonos larger in the stomick .Kagome went threw all the material, and chose a very deep red, and a few other colors. There was a black with pink flowers, A blue/green with vines on it, and so on. She told the seamstress that to pick out a few colors that she thought she would look good in. Songo picked out a purple, with red flowers. After they where Kagome told Songo that she was going to read, and that she felt a lot stronger. So she was able to get around good. Songo desighted that she would sharpen her scales, by working with a a huge boomerang. She mist her fire cat. She had sent for her Kilala. Kagome sat on the futon by a big window, and read. Tiesue cam in with some tea for Kagome.

Lady Kagome would like some tea? I would love some Tiesue. Thank you. You are most welcome.

Kagome smiled at her. After she served her mistress she left. Kagome sipped her tea while she read. It was not long that before Kagome grew tiered, and fell asleep. As Kagome was asleep she never herd Inuyasha come in to take care of some paper work that he was suppose to do. Inuyasha didn`t know she was in there, until he looked towards the window, and seen something out of the corner of his eye. He then caught her sent. When he found out who it was, he went strait to the door, and locked it. Then he walked over to her. His brother always picked the best looking ones for his self. He stud there looking at her for awhile. He then leaned down to take in her sent more. He caught one of his eyebrow, when he herd her say softly. Oh Please Sesshomaru. He raised back up. Then he shut the careens. He had an idea.

I wonder if I kiss her if she would thank it was my brother.

So he layed down beside her, and then kissed her. She let out a moan, and opened her lips a little. Inuyasha took at vantage of it, and started to explore the insides of her mouth. She tasted so good, and sweet. She then pressed up against him. His heart started to pound faster, and he was getting very aroused. He started kissing, and licking her neck.

Oh Sessy give it to me. She graved Inuyasha`s member.

Oh shit she well be waking up soon. What am I doing? I wount her so bad.

He then went back to her lips, and hungrily took them. Kagome was starting to wake up. Everything was still a little fussy.

I thought you where allready gone.

When he didn`t answer Kagome woke up more.

Sessy.

Kagome was fully awake now.

Who are you? I expect you know. Iny. Inuyasha? Yes? How dare you. You didn`t did you? Not yeat bitch.

She tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth.

Now you wouldn't wount the hole castle to come here would you? Besides they do what I say. And I know you are carrying a pup.

She layed there, and shook her head. He then took his hand off her mouth.

If you do not get out of here I well tell Sesshomaru. Now, Now . Just do you think he well believe? Me, or you. After all he has let me have the bitched he was done with. He would never let you touch me. I`m having his pup. Oh really. He has rutted lots of bitches, and has never kept one yeat .I have never had a desire for his leftovers, but I would you.

Kagome started crying. Which freaked Inuyasha out. He hated crying, and he didn`t like the smell of tears. So he jumped out the window. As he did he said.

I`ll weight.

Inuyasha went for a long fun to cool down. Kagome unlocked the door, and in a flash she was up the stairs, and in her room. Where she begin to cry again. Untell she fell asleep of exaction. Kagome locked the door. She would let know one in. She4 just told them to leave her food by the had hardly ate at all the reast of the day.

The next morning Songo went to Kagome`s room, and knocked. When Kagome told her to come in. She seen how swollen Kagome`s eyes where from crying.

Oh Kagome what is wrong? Why have you been crying?

Kagome started to cry again. Songo went over and held her friend. Kagome told her everything that had happened. Songo looked down.

I was told to keep you safe. I have felled. No you haven't Songo. You didn`t know that he would try anything. How where you to know when you thought I was safe in the study. I`m going to keep my windows shut, plus my shutters. That is until Sesshomaru comes home. Kagome I don`t think that Sesshomaru well throw you away. You should see the way he looks at you. So don`t let lord Inuyasha upset you. He is probly just jealous of Sesshomaru. After all He is a dog demon. You are going to have his pup. Songo there is something I`m going to tell you, and I wount you to keep it a secret. I`m having twins. I can here there hearts. Twins Kags? Yes. Ok now are you felling better? Yes I am. Good now lets get this room cleaned up. Sesshomaru well smell Inuyasha in here. Oh No ! Kags I well take care of the room you go bath, and soak awhile. Dog have super sensitive noses. Ok I`ll go bath then. I`ll go take all the bedding down, and have them bring your breakfest up to you. That way when you get out. You well have a nice clean room, and bedding. And you well be cleaned. After Kagome bath, and then ate. Her, and Songo went for a walk for some fresh air.


	12. Chapter 12

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 12

It was a nice out side, as Kagome, and Songo strolled in the gardens. Kagome cringed when she seen Inuyasha. Miroku, and him had just cam in from checking the weastern lands.

Its alright Kags I`m right here. I wouldn`t think he would try anything while in front of me.

With his sensitive dog ears Inuyasha heard what Songo said. He smiled. So she knows.

Inuyasha my friend, I think you out to behave. Songo is armed, dangerous, and mean. I`m knot afraid of her, but I`ll be good for now. I see Keade in her herb garden.

As they got to The women.

Good morning ladies.

He had a twinkle in his eyes, as he stared at Kagome. Kagome blush, and then got mad.

Then she said in a vinemoness voice.

Not when you are around. Now Kagome be nice.

Started to get aroused again, in his thoughts why does she affect me so much .He liked it when she was mad. She looked good that way, and any other way too. A slap brought him out of his thoughts.

You dam hainti. Oh you hurt me so my lovely Songo.

Miroku was rubbing hs face as he went into the castle.

I have an idea. I`ll stay with you tonight. Songo don`t worry. I`ll be ok. Kags I`ve seen how he looks at you. Like he can eat you alive.

Kagome shivered.

Songo I`ll just lock all the windows, and the door. He would not dear brake any of them. You are right. Not even him could be that dum.

The next two days Songo hardly left Kagome`s sight. Sesshomaru had finely had gotten back. When he did was headed to his chambers . He could hardly weight to see, and be with her. She was all he thought of while he was gone. He was in love. When he went into his room, Kagome was asleep. So he went and took his bath. Then after drying off and come his hair, he stud by the bed and look at Kagome, as he took in her sweet sent. When he croled into his bed Kagome snuggled up to him, and moaned. He pulled her close, and started kissing her. When he moved from her lips, he layed butterfly kisses to her neck. Then he started licking, and sucking on it. Kagome woke up.

Sessy your back. Yes.

He mumbled. Kagome moved closer to him, and reached her hand out to bring his face to her Then she gave him a passionate kiss.

Oh Sessy I missed you.

He pulled back with some protests, leaned on his elbow, and smirked.

You did? Yes. I have mist you as well.

Sesshomaru the took her chin into his hands and reach out and clamed her lips once again. To him she was sweet tasting. He then let out a low growl. He could tell she was already hot, and wet. He couldn`t take it any longer. His demon wounted her now. So he took what he had been wonting, for the three days he had been away. He was careful not to hurt the pups, to get to carried away with his roughness. Awhile later they fell apart from there lovemaking. Panting. He then pulled her close, and fell asleep.

The next couple of days was hectic with all the preparations for the ball. It was time.

Kagome I`m nerves. Your not the only one Songo. We are going down the stairs together aren't we? Yes, I also need your morel support.

Jaken then cam to get them.

My lords, and ser Miroku are weighting at the stairs.

The place was full of demons, and people alike. All of importance. Songo was the first one, as Miroku waighted for her at the at the bottom. Songo had agreed to have Miroku escort her at the ball. They anoints her, as she descended the stairs. Kagome was really nerves.

Lady Kagome of the house of the moon.

Kagome then started to descend the stairs. She felt like she had a lump in her thought. As she descended, Sesshomaru was talking to one of the lords. It was Naraku from the south. Kagome was haft way down, when she felt many eyes where on her. She looked up to see a lot of demons staring at her with hunger in there eyes, Some demonesses where jealous of her. Sesshomaru then caught site of her, and gave a small growl. He could feel , and smell what the mails where thinking.

Excuse me for just a minuet.

He then went to the bottom of the stairs to weight on her. When he looked up his heart caught in his thought. She was so beautiful in the deep red dress, with embroidery flowers on her sleeves like Sesshomaru, on the back was a white embroidered dog. On her neck where what looked like a Ruby tear drop. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with ruby matching comes, and two strands oh hair framing her face.

Come.

With relief Kagome took Sesshomaru`s arm, and walked beside him as they made there way over to where Sesshomaru was before.

May I introduce my mate. Lady Kagome.

Naraku took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

I`m Naraku of the south. It is nice to meet such a lovely lady. Sesshomaru you have done well. Where did you find her. She is much better looking than the others .

Kagome blushed. Yes, but she is know concubine. I`m sorry if I had a fended you. Please excuse me.

Sesshomaru was getting some drinks for them. Naraku was looking like he had hunger in his eyes. Kagome portended like she never notest. She had recognized him from that human auction. He was the one that sent shivers down her spine.

As the night whore on Sesshomaru was paying more action to there guest than her.


	13. Chapter 13

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 13

After a bit Sesshomaru suggested that Kagome go and mingo with there guest so she would get to know them. So she went around and talked to a few. She was not much of a drinker but she did have two glasses of wine. Then she desighted that she would go for a stroll in the garden to clear her head. She then desighted that she would go set by the Coy pond, and play in the water with her fingers. It was so lovely out there, with a full moon, and the flowers smell was heavenly. Then a shadow cam over her.

Where is your lord woman. Oh he is to busy with everyone else. That is a sham leavening someone like you alone.

Kagome then looked up. To her dismay it was the one demon that she didn`t wount to see. It sent shivers up her spine for the second time that night. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck. She started to get scared.

Naraku could feel her fear.

You smell so good Kagome. It reminds me of a slave I was going to perches. Exactly like that one.

Well I must be going. If you'll excuse me. Sesshomaru is probly wondering where I am.

Kagome then got to her feet. Naraku cam closer to her. He wisped in her ear.

I well have you. How dare you.

He graved her wrist.

Let go of me.

He liked this , he wounted her even more. He was very aroused. He pulled her to him, and started rubbing his engorged manhood onto her.

Let me go or I`ll scream.

He realist her wrist.

Are you sure? I can make you scream loud in pleasure.

Naraku could Kagome`s face turned red yeat again.

Sesshomaru notest that Kagome was missing. He asked Songo, Miroku, and Inuyasha if they had seen her.

I thought that I seen her go out side. Was she whith anyone? No she was by herself .Let's split up, and find her.

They all went diferent ways to serch. Sesshomaru was getting really warred. He had seen how much Naraku wounted her. He even smelled his arousal. A lot of the men there was lusting after her, but he was the one that stood out..

Kagome likes the gardens, epically the one with coy pond.

Sesshomaru sniffed around until he picked up her sent, and followed it. At that time Kagome was running back to the castle as fast as she could. She turned around to see if he was steel following her, and ran into something hard, and almost fell. But she was caught, and arms raped around her. She screamed, and hit his chest.

What is wrong mate?

Kagome felt relief, and started crying. I well take to our chambers.

He picked her up bridle stile, and flew to there chambers, and gently sat her on there bed.

Now tell me what happened. Kagome told him what had happened, and what he had done. Sesshomaru`s eyes bleed red with rage.

No one touches this Sesshomaru`s mate.

Sesshomaru flre back down there to the garden, but there was know sign of him, nor could he find his ora. But then strong demons where able to hide it with ease. When he cam across Songo he had her go watch over Kagome, while he looked around. By then most of the guest had gone. Some stayed over, instead traveling that late at night. He cust at himself, then he went back to his mate.

You can go Songo. Thank you for watching over her. Any time.

She bowed, and then left. Sesshomaru got undressed, and joined his mate on the bed.

Time had past pretty fast to Kagome. It was now time for her to have the pups. Sesshomaru steal thought it was steal one.

How are you today Kagome?

She just glared at him, and then waddled off.

That was a cold stare.

Miroku just cam up to his friend.

I had never seen a women get so big Miroku.

Kagome started to cry when she herd what Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru cam flying out of his study to see what was wrong.

Is it time? No Inuyasha said I was fat.

Before Inuyasha new it Sesshomaru had him pined to a wall by his neck.

I didn`t mean it like that.

He then release him.

I`m sorry Kagome.

He then turned to see her. Then he hollered her name, and they all looked, and seen Kagome leaning against the wall, with water all around her. With in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was beside her. He had Inuyasha go get Songo, and Keade


	14. Chapter 14

MY BEUTIFUL SLAVE CHAPTER 14

I`m taking her to the healing room. Oh it hurts. It`s your falt.

She glared at him with tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru picked her up, and in know time they where there. Keade was weighting there on them. She than ran everyone out. Songo showed up a little while later. Kagome was in labor for a few hours. Sesshomaru was out side the door passing. Every time she let out a scream, Inuyasha, and Miroku had to hold him to keep him from running to his mate. Sesshomaru herd Kagome let out a big scream, and then herd a pup crying. When know one cam right out to let him know anything he tried to go in again, and once again was stoped. He then herd Songo say push once again, and then there was the sound of two pups, A little later Songo stepped out.

My lord you have two fine pups. How is my mate. She is a little tired but she is fine. There was know problems. When can I see her, and the pups? Would let us get her cleaned up than you can go in. This Sesshomaru well weight.

Manlee, and Menlee where in the room cleaning Kagome, and the pups up. Tiesue Was cleaning up the room. Manlee was given the chore of disposing of the afterbirth. As soon as they where done. Songo went out to tell the lord that he could go in now. Sesshomaru rushed in.

How are you feeling my mate. I`m tired, but I`m feeling much better. Now I would like you to meet your son.

Kagome handed him over to in father. Sesshomaru gently uncovered his son, As his son looked at him he growled at his father. He had his fathers markings, and hair. Which was the same as his. His eyes where like his moms. Sesshomaru could see a few stars on his arms, and hips.

His name well be Inutasha, after my father.

He handed his son back to its mom. Then in one quick motion he cut off the over skin of his penous. Inutasha let out a cry. Within the mater of seconds it was already healed. Kagome then handed him the next bundle.

This is your darter.

When he picked her up he could tell she was his. She had his molten gold eyes. Her hair was white too, but had black tips. She had zig, zag stars too like her moms, but a quarter moon that was in the middle of her forehead the color was dark red. She had her fathers stripes on her hands, legs, and hips. She was cooing at him. She graved his finger, and bit down on it. She had her baby teeth already. It was not enough to brake the skin.

Her name well be Wacona. And I do believe that she is hungry. But first we need to get you to our chambers. Songo, and Keade would you carry the pups, and I well carry my mate.

After they got Kagome settled into her bed, they handed over the pups. Every one left except Sesshomaru. He watched while Kagome feed there pups. As they ate they where growling, and pushing each other.

Now, now know fighting there is plenty for you both.

Kagome was smiling down at them. After they had gotten full Kagome started to burp them. She showed her mate how to do it also.

Mate how come you dodn`t tell me that there was two? I wounted to suprise you. You have managed to suprised this Sesshomaru.

He leaned over to kiss his mate when they herd there son growled once more.

He is already trying to protect you. Oh how quite. We are going to have to have another baby bed made . I already have had it done so don`t whery about it.

Their male pup kept growling at his father so Sesshomaru than growled a little. The pup understood that he was Alfa, and let out a whimper of samisen. After they had been feed. Sesshomaru layed the pups in there beds that was made just for them. One had been hidden from Sesshomaru.

We need to talk woman? I understand , when do you wount me to move to a diferent room?

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Why do you think that I would have you move out of our chambers? I herd that you don`t stay with any bitch long. You are my mate. This Sesshomaru loves you, and our pups. I well always be here for you all, and to protect you. Oh Sessy I love you too.

Sesshomaru then slid her onto his lap, and gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome pulled back a little.

But you better never give me twins again, or I well hurt something. Now you wouldn't hurt what gives you so much pleasure?

Kagome acted like she was thinking about it. He then pulled her close again and started giving her deep passionate kisses.

Lets not start that. Because we well not be able to finish it. Your right. But look what you do to me.

He then layed her back on the bed.

I`ll be back later. I need to go take a cold swim. Oh, ok I need to get some reast anyway.

the end


End file.
